Jack have I loved
by frenchypdeppbenward
Summary: 16 year old Leigh Anne loves Jack. She embarks on an adventure to be with him. But is it what she really wants? This is my first fic so it's not the best but I think it's still good. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters.

* * *

On the day of my sixteenth birthday, I knew I loved him. On the day of my father's fourth wedding two weeks later, I knew my love for him would get me nowhere.

Captain Jack Sparrow: pirate, loner, and lover. The only problem: He was eighteen years, three months, and twenty-seven days older than me; that, and the fact that he was banned from all of the ports in my home city. That is why I have decided to join him aboard the Black Pearl. You see, my father, Tim, and his new 'bonnie lass', Sarah, are too enveloped in their newly wedded bliss to pay me much attention so my leaving will hurt no one. This way, I get to see my love, my father gets his privacy, and Jack doesn't have to do much on my behalf. All I need to do is get packed and meet up with Jack in the Port Royal about 15 miles outside our city limits. I happen to know he will be there this weekend thanks to a very close sailor friend of my father's.

If I am going to get this done right, I need to do it quickly. I snuck a medium sized trunk out of the coat closet directly across the hall from Tim and Sarah's bedroom. It wasn't very easy to do but I had the help of my maidservant, Mally. Luckily for us, Tim and Sarah were too preoccupied to take much notice to us. There were some close calls as we tip-toed as lightly as possible down the hall, the heavy trunk awkwardly balanced between us, but we managed to get to my room without a hitch.

Once in my room, I asked Mally to leave me be until I was ready for her company. As she walked out of my room, closing the door behind her, I began to think on my toes. I thought to myself about what would be best to occupy this chest. I also began to think it might be nice to leave Tim a letter. Nothing grand or informative, just something to tell him not to worry and that I would not be returning. I sat down at the tiny writing desk against my wall to quickly write a short letter and seal it into a nice envelope with a wax stamp I received when I turned 12. Once that was completed, I got back to packing very quickly, trying not to think too long otherwise I was bound to over pack.

In the end, the trunk was filled and I was finally ready. I had packed two of my favorite dresses, a pair of trousers I had taken from Tim's closet and hemmed to fit me, a couple of blouses, some personal items, and a few valuables; my journal and stationary set, a miniature pocket watch set on a chain, a diamond pendant, and a worn photograph of my deceased mother, Margarette.

Quickly, I called for Mally's assistance again. She came to my room. "Miss Leigh Anne, I do wish you'd explain one thing to me," she looked at me with very vulnerable, young eyes. I was kind of surprised at her boldness. Our servants are not allowed to question our actions or statements and this is the closest my dear Mally here had ever come to disobeying our rules.

"What is it, Mally?" I ask rather irritably.

"Why are you taking me? Aren't you afraid I will come back and tell the others where you have gone?" I could feel the worry in her tone.

"Oh Mally, I'm sorry but I can't let you come back. You are coming with me," I say looking to her apologetically. Immediately, I saw the look of sheer panic cross her face. "I really am sorry, Mally."

"Oh no, milady," she replied, "I was worried you might say that. I took the liberty of packing myself a very few things."

"That's fine, Mally, but we must get going now," I reply, trying desperately to get her to help me with the awkward trunk. She grabbed the other end and helped me carry it through the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen. "Now Mally, go gather your things, put on a coat and some proper shoes. And please, be quick about it!" I say after we've set the trunk down.

"Yes, Lady Leigh Anne," she replied and left quickly.

I turned to the lead cook, Mary. She was a nice round woman who liked to wear her hair in a bow. She treated me like I was her own daughter and honestly, I liked it. As I was growing up, Tim's ladies were not all that interested in me so Mary was. It was kind of a trade off in a way.

"Mary," I said, handing her the sealed letter in my hands which by now were starting to shake, "Would you hand this to my father this evening when he and Sarah take to supper?"

"Of course, deary," she said, smiling sweetly, "What time should I expect your return, Lady Leigh Anne?"

"Oh, I don't know, Mary," I reply, "Don't expect me back for supper, though," I say hugging her and turning back to my trunk. _I won't cry. _I tell myself. _I can't. They'll know something is up._

As I stand in the kitchen surrounded by the smell of meats and pastries, I wait for Mally to return. Standing in my heavy dress and coat, I feel rather vulnerable. The weight of what I am about to do is weighing heavily on my conscience. My mind begins to race at the thought of what I am planning to do. I had zoned out so much I jumped nearly a foot into the air at the touch of someone's hand on my elbow. I turn to find Mally.

"Lady Leigh Anne," Mally says, her expression laced with concern at my reaction, "Are you ready to leave now, Miss?" she asks.

"Yes, Mally, let's get out of here," I reply, bagging the feeling of discomfort in my gut and taking a step towards the door and the beginning of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking about four and a half miles, we stopped at a large restaurant known as _The Firehouse_ only to find out it had closed nearly 4 hours earlier, so, naturally, we kept moving. Not so long after that, I noticed a change in our walk.

"Mally, what time was it when you last ate?" I ask, watching her trailing behind me looking fatigued and sleepy. The trunk had begun to sway between us as we walked.

"I'm not sure ma'am, it must've been a few hours before we left," she says, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. The trunk wobbled more at the disturbance. I stopped in the street, worried about the young woman behind me.

"Mally, drop the trunk," I say beginning to lower the trunk to the ground.

"But Miss Leigh Anne, we aren't even to-," she began.

"Are you questioning an order?" I say, turning to face her head on, "I don't think you want to do that."

"No, of course not, Lady Leigh Anne," she says setting down the trunk and adverting her eyes to the ground.

"Good," I say. Now I have to find a place to feed her. I could go for quite a while longer but she needs to eat. I turn around and begin scanning the buildings in front of us looking for somewhere to eat. All I see is a pharmacy, and about five residential buildings.

"No matter what, I want you to stay here and don't move. I am going to ask the clerk in that pharmacy if he has anything to eat," I turn away from her and begin to walk the street. I'm trying my hardest to walk like I normally would, I don't want this clerk to feel bad for me, I want him to feel good towards me. Although I would've never admit it out loud, I saw how the local boys watched me when I walked. I knew they were staring at the way my hips swayed. _Now's the time to turn it up._ I walk into the pharmacy. It's very small but very spacious. There are very few shelves but the few shelves are very packed and messy. The floor was dirty and needed to be swept. However, I tried to keep my head up and the sway in my hips.

I walked through the little shop, searching for the clerk, but there were no counters that I could see. Finally, I turned a corner and found the counter. There, I find a boy about the age of 13. His hair is greasy and ill-kept, he had a thin, wiry frame. He had abnormally long fingers and at the end of them were nails that desperately needed cleaning. His clothes had countless rips and stains on them. They were also a very dirty color, almost as though he had rolled around on a dirt floor. _Ew! What are you a pervert! You can't do this! _I think to myself, immediately pushing the thought away. _I have to. There's no shame in it, knowing boys he'd probably be looking at me anyways._ As I approach the counter, I can see the boy's head snap up slightly. I watch, amused, as his entire frame seems to straighten out at the sight of this woman in front of him.

"Uhm," he coughs, "Can I help you, ma'am?" His voice cracks in the middle of the word 'ma'am' and I hold back a devilish laugh.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can get some food, would you? My friend and I, we are just so hungry! It would mean a lot to me just to have something to fill my stomach," I say, using my choice of words and tone of voice to woo the boy. Maybe he has something behind the counter. "I would do anything for a pack of crackers." At the word 'crackers', I smile a bit. Apparently, that pushed him over the edge.

"I'll let you and your friend come in for dinner," he pauses, either for dramatic effect or to think I'm not sure, "For a kiss," he looks at me in what he seems to think is an intense stare, "From both of you."

"Oh my, how ever will I repay you?" I ask coming closer to the counter, "Will you take your kiss now?" I lean in a bit, "Or perhaps after dinner?" I say, touching his nose with the tip of my finger.

"One now and one after dinner," he says, a look of pure excitement spreads across his face.

"Alright," I say turning around quickly to snap him out of the dazed look in his eyes. I walk quickly out of the store and into the cold road outside. "Mally, we need to bring the trunk over here," I say as I approach her, sitting on the trunk.

"Yes, Lady Leigh Anne," she says helping me pick up the trunk. I lead her into the pharmacy and out of the corner of my eye I see the kid, still rather dumbfounded, attempting to fix his greasy hair.

"Where would you like us to set this?" I ask, returning to the light, almost flirty tone I'd had only seconds ago.

"Behind the counter is good," he says, walking to us, "Would you like help with that?" he comes to me reaching for the handle of the trunk in my hand. Again, I notice the slight, quick movement of his eyes, scanning my body. _Ugh, creep._

"Actually, I'm quite alright," I say pulling my hand, and the handle, out of his reach. He looks at me. "My friend, here, could use some help though," I gesture to Mally. He turns to her as if noticing for the first time her presence. He does an awkward jump thing around the trunk to assist poor Mally who looked confused out of her wits.

"May I ask your names?" He asks as he helps me move the trunk behind the counter.

"Only if we may ask yours," I say, winking to him. I can see him, visually, take a huge gulp.

"Peter," he says, setting down the trunk, "Peter Hippenstill."

At that, Mally burst into giggles. I, myself had to hold back a great laugh.

"I apologize for my friend here, she's terribly tired. This is Tina and I am Linda," I hint to Mally not to question the name.

"I want one kiss now, before I go get dinner, and one before you leave," he says, reinforcing what he had previously told me with a look of triumph on his face. I turn to Mally with an apologetic look. She looks utterly bewildered.

"Your first kiss will only be on the cheek, the second is your choice," I say, hoping desperately he chooses the way I think he will, "Which lucky girl gets to go first?"

He takes a second to think and says, "I want my first kiss from Tina."

I can feel the tension from Mally's direction relax, like a sigh of relief. I take in a deep breath in my mind. _He chose exactly how I'd thought he would._ I look to Mally or 'Tina' as young Peter saw her. She took a second to look at me then she stepped up to the boy and gave him a little peck on the cheek, lasting about three seconds so he couldn't tell her she had cheated.

As she turns away from him, his face is a brilliant shade of red. I look to Mally to give her a look of thanks and find she, too, is slightly flushed. _Did I miss something?_ I look between the two. _It's obvious why he is flushed, but her? _I decided I'd ask her about that later. After steadying his breath, Peter looks to me and says, "I am going upstairs to make a few sandwiches. It will only take me about five minutes," He explains. The young lad, still frazzled, ran his lengthy fingers through his greasy hair, once again, and then turned towards a door directly behind the counter. He opened it and stepped through. Just as he was about to close it behind him, he turns around and asks, "Should I get something," he pauses doing an impression of a 'manly' cough, "Sweet?" With the word 'sweet' came the biggest, most embarrassing crack in his voice ever. In fact, I am quite positive that a grown man would have laughed at him for it. It took all my strength to stop at a small giggle and I have to cover Mally's mouth to keep her from shrieking.

"That would be lovely, Peter," I say, suppressing the huge sensation to laugh out loud. He turns around, more red than he had been when 'Tina' gave him a long peck on the cheek, and closes the door.

At that, Mally and I burst into laughter so loud I was sure my father would here us from home. After a bit, we stopped laughing and I hushed Mally quickly.

"Mally, let me just say this quickly before he comes back. I'm sorry about the name change and the kiss, I really am but I didn't know what to do, you need food, I don't want to get found, and in the end it won't matter, right? So let's just eat and get out of here," I say, hoping she wouldn't be too upset.

"Yes, milady," she says, "But next time, I don't like the name Tina," she laughs. And at that, the five minutes of quiet we had together alone were over. The door opened and out came dear, sweet Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I get to chapter 3, I want to thank those of you reading this. I also want to thank my friend for her help with this chapter. :)**

**Just f.r.i., Mally is, in fact, older than Leigh Anne by two years making her 18 years old. I don't believe I mentioned that previously, but I'd like to make that clear. Alas, read on my friends.**

Peter comes out of the door holding a large serving tray. Atop it lay five sandwiches, three glasses, a large bottle of what appeared to be grape juice, and a plate covered in small chocolate chip cookies. They looked to be home made, but not recently as they were cold and hard.

"Hello there, kind Peter," Mally says in an attempt to make the boy smile.

"Hello, Tina," he says looking at her before turning to me, "And the lovely Linda." A nasty grin fills his face.

I looked down at my lap in a sheepish, almost nervous manner. I look up slightly and see him lick his lips. _Ew. This is so wrong._ He sets the tray down on the counter. Mally and I walked to the counter. I can see her practically devour the entire tray with her eyes.

"I made ham and cheese," he says watching as Mally and I each pick up a sandwich. They are cold to the touch but smell delicious. Mally takes the first bite. I watch as she takes a big bite and her eyes rolled back into her head and I hear an audible sigh escape her mouth. I took a bite and it was delicious. The bread, ham, cheese, and lettuce all mingled and blended. Maybe it was because of the trip or maybe it was just tasty, I'm not sure, but I do know it was fantastic. Peter picks up a sandwich and eats it, in between bites adding, "I made you each two since you are traveling."

"Oh thank you, Peter," Mally says grabbing her second while still chewing the last bit of her first. I ate somewhat quickly, counting the minutes before we were back on our way to see my lovely Jack. Peter, all the while, took his time eating.

Mally, finished first, brought my attention back to the tray. "May I pour myself some of that?" she asks, looking eagerly at the large bottle.

"No need, I've got it, ladies," Peter says, grabbing the bottle and pouring some of the liquid into each of the three glasses.

"May I ask what this is?" I say as he finishes pouring.

"Mulberry juice," he says, handing me a glass just as I'm finishing with my second sandwich, "It's a family recipe."

Mally took her glass off the tray, obviously uncomfortable with the thought of being served rather than serving.

She and I drank to the bottom of our glasses. The Mulberry juice was terrific. It was incredibly sweet but not so much so that I wanted to stop drinking it. I looked to Mally as Peter picked up a cookie and ate it. I could see she was enjoying the juice as much as I was. Then, Peter did something that surprised me. He picked up another cookie, but rather than eating it, I watched as he brought it to Mally's face.

"Here," he says, "Eat it."

I watch, amazed, as Mally takes a bite out of the cookie. After about ten seconds, she became a bright red again. Quickly, before he can try the let-me-feed-you trick again with me, I grab a cookie and shove it into my mouth, quite ungracefully, and began to chew.

The three of us finished the plate of cookies and then came the moment I was dreading.

"Well, it looks like we ought to be leaving now. Tina, you want to help me with this trunk?" I ask, walking over to it.

"Wait a second!" Peter says, a look of pain in his eyes, "You owe me something."

"Yes lad, I do," I say walking towards him a bit, "Would you mind helping us with this trunk first?" I ask.

"Oh, sure," he says. He and Mally picked it up and maneuvered it through the pharmacy, making their way to the front door. They stepped outside and set it down just outside the door.

Peter came back in while Mally stayed out.

"Alright dear Peter, what shall it be?" I ask, hoping he didn't catch the absolute fear I have of this moment.

"I want to lead," is all he says. I figure that if he knew exactly what he wanted he would've said it so I didn't question him on the fact.

"Aye, you're the captain, I'm the vessel," I say, thinking of Jack and his lovely Pearl.

Peter steps closer to me, somewhat tentatively. Then, his fears are gone and his hormones kick in. He grabs my hair roughly, pulling my head towards his. His lips land clumsily on mine and I nearly think I will die they are so chapped. Then, he begins to wiggle his head a bit. Soon, I feel his tongue force entry into my mouth. His free hand moves to my back, pulling me closer to him, but his hand begins to drop farther, searching. Almost simultaneously, I feel him push his pelvis towards me. _Oh my.._ That's when I push him, hard. He falls back, knocking over one of the crowded shelves and bottles start to roll all over the floor. He stands up, looking hurt and dejected.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he says to me, almost yelling.

"Alas," I look to him sympathetically, "I never said I'd play fair, love." And with that, I turn around and walk out of the pharmacy.

"Mally, let's go," I say, grabbing my end of the trunk and we head off again, never to see the pharmacy, or Peter Hippenstill again. After a while, my mind thought back to Mally's kiss with the lad.

"Mally," I begin, hoping she catches the tone of thought in my voice.

"Yes, Miss Leigh Anne?"

"Why did you get so flustered when you kissed Peter? And then again when he fed you the cookie?" I ask, somewhat tentatively.

"Oh Lady Leigh Anne, I have never been romantically involved with a lad before," she admits, adding, "That was my first kiss."

"Oh, Mally, I'm so sorry, if I had realized that, I wouldn't have put you up to it," I say apologetically.

"No, Miss Leigh Anne, I really quite enjoyed it. It was fun," she says, a bit of laughter in her voice. Then, she sounds more curious, "Miss, may I ask you something?"

"Sure Mally, what is it?"

"This man we're going to meet-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," I cut in.

"Right, Jack," she pauses for a moment, "How do you know him?"

"Well Mally," I say, "At one time, several years ago, I had an older brother, Luke, who was, in fact, a pirate. He and Jack were very close, almost like brothers, you could say. They sailed the seas on the Black Pearl, originally, together. They bought it together, co-captained it, everything. They were nearly inseparable. One time, you may not remember this, but when I turned six, my father decided to send me to a reform school. Well, Luke didn't like that idea. He was very protective of me; he always wrote to me and such, making sure none of Tim's wives had succeeded in murdering me yet. Well anyways, Luke, not liking the idea, pulled some strings and got me out of there. I stayed with him for several months. As he and Jack were so close, they lived together. Jack and I got along very well. He was almost like a second brother to me. Or at least that was how he saw it. Anyways, he and Luke were always there, looking out for me. However, when Tim found out what had happened, he became furious; wrote many nasty letters, threatened to call the authorities, and such. Needless to say, he sent for me and I was picked up by some of his many servants. Before I left Luke and Jack however, Jack gave me a ring that had, engraved underneath a ruby, his and Luke's names. He told me to keep it and always remember him and how much Luke loved me. He promised to never forget me. Every night, I think about him, sliding the ring on and off my finger. The more I thought of him, the more I fell in love with him," I sigh.

"What happened to Luke and why have I not heard of him?"she asks.

"You've never heard of him because my father is too bloody ashamed of his son's piracy. And what happened," I sigh, "About six months after Tim brought me back home, I received a letter, addressed and delivered to me, informing me that Luke had been caught by the East India Trading Company and was sentenced to death. He was hung a fortnight later. Not long after that, I was sent a package with whatever he had had on his person at the time of his execution, which was not much. However, there was a ring, almost identical to mine, with a ruby. Under the ruby, identically to mine, my name had been engraved along with the words 'mon amour' that is 'my love' in French." I was crying now, "For as long as I can remember, I have never taken either of these rings off," I say, looking at my free left hand on which lay two almost identical rings.

There is no way, with words, for me to describe how much I hate my father for what he's done. He neglected me, ignored me, and disowned, entirely, his dead son. The fact that I was leaving him forever was all I needed to keep me going on this difficult trip. Finding Jack just happened to be a plus.

"I am sorry, Lady Leigh Anne," she said, apparently touched by my story.

"Mally," I say, "From here on out, I don't want you to treat me like your master. I want you to treat me like you would any other person. I want you to talk back and ask questions and stop addressing me every time you speak. I know that might be hard given how you and all of Tim's servants view me, but I want you to try," I say, completely honestly.

"Yes'm," Mally agreed, "Oh wait. I mean, all right," I could hear her smile in her voice.

"Now give me that horizon, love," I say as my new found friend and I walk along the quiet, lonely street.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while my life got crazy hectic all at once. I'm glad to be back to writing though.

Alas, read on.

* * *

The salty smelling room was cramped. Mally and I awoke about the same time, to the sound of a child screaming in the room next to ours. My head was pounding and the sheets were very stiff and smelled of old prunes.

"Mally, you remember that dock we passed last night?" I say, rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah," she says sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Her curly brown hair made a sort of dark halo around her round face. She had a beautiful cherub look I had never really noticed before now.

"We're going to have to go back there, that's where he's supposed to be docking today, about four o'clock," I say swinging my legs to the side of my bed to stand up, "I was thinking that you and I could go buy some things before we get on that ship. Heaven knows how long it'll be before we're on solid land again. Maybe we can get you a really pretty dress and we can find you a lad aboard the Pearl! Oh Mally, wouldn't that be splendid?" I sigh, slipping on a nicer dress than the one I'd been traveling in. I turned in front of the dirty, cracked mirror in the little room and pause.

"What if he doesn't remember?" I whisper to myself. Suddenly, my mind is filled with nothing but worry. I start to mutter to myself. "What if he forgot? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he found himself a lass? My word, Mally what if he doesn't think I'm pretty?" By the last question, I was practically screaming at Mally and hyperventilating.

"Leigh Anne," Mally says running to comfort me, sitting on the edge of my bed covering my burning face, "You are beautiful. And of course he's going to remember you, he was so close to your brother, how could he forget you? Look at me. Ever since you were ten and I was twelve, I have always been jealous of you. You're so slender and gorgeous. Any man in the village would be more than pleased to have you as their wife. Me? I am nothing but a servant girl with calloused hands and a face round enough to belong to a baby. Now you must promise me you will never forget just how beautiful you are and the Captain will love you."

"Mally I-"

"I do not want to hear anything. I put that all out there, but I don't want any response at all. Now I am going to get dressed, we are going to walk out of here, pay for our room, and we are going shopping," she says turning to put on one of her two dresses.

"Wait," I stand up and walk over to my trunk, pulling out a soft lavender dress, "Wear this one. It'll make you look beautiful. No questions asked, put it on right now."

Mally stood, absolutely silent. I handed her the dress and she looked at me. She turned around and got dressed slowly as if worried she'd break the dress. She turns around to face the mirror head on and she starts to cry.

"Mally, you look gorgeous!" I could hardly believe it, the dress was astonishing on her. Her hair fell over her back and she looked to be twenty rather than eighteen. "I think we're going to skip the shopping today." I look at her. "Okay, you need to trust me right now. I know just what to do." I sit her down on the bed and I take a brush out of the trunk. I brush through her hair and decide to give her plaits. After about an hour and a half, I had finished with her plaits and I put a little bit of powder on her face. She now looked more like an angel than a cherub. I was more than pleased with my good job. I sprayed a bit of perfume on her wrists and let her see herself in the mirror. "You can get any guy you please. Trust me, love, you're gorgeous."

Mally could hardly take her eyes off herself. "I don't look like me!" I laughed to myself.

"Let's go, Mally, it's three-thirty. We have just enough time to get checked out and down to the docks," I say, taking out the locket I had packed and putting it around my neck.


End file.
